Mysterious playing around!
by tasukisfan
Summary: PG for mild language..Chapter 5 up!thankies to everyone that likes it
1. omake1

Disclaimers: i dun own Fy..bla bla bla...yadda yadda yadda...  
  
Mysterious playing around!  
(Now every Fy fans would know what THAT is...)  
( urgh..oookkkk...for those who just think FY is good..ITS ACTUALLY GREAT!...well omakes are bloopers..thank you very much..)  
  
  
MYSTERIOUS PLAYING AROUD!  
Number one!~~~~~  
(The scene where Miaka's drunk and tasuki's on top of her)  
Tasuki: Miaka...Tamahome is only making you cry....  
Miaka: I KNOW HE SUCKS!LETS MAKE OUT!  
Tasuki: O.o'....YEAH!!ALRIGHT!  
  
Number two!~~~~~  
(When Miaka is Tasuki's prisonner)  
Tasuki: Anyway, i dun like girls..they're annoying...  
Miaka: OH MY GOD!!YOU'RE GAY?!  
Tasuki: Of course not!I'm just....err...oh shit...I'M GAY!?  
  
Number three!~~~~  
(The scene where miaka ties Tasuki around a pole to go and find Yui)  
Tasuki: Hey stop that!!Miaka what are you doing!?  
Miaka: Oh Tasuki, I just couldn't resists...You're soooo hot!!i have to tie you down!  
Tasuki: O.o'  
  
Number four!~~~~~  
(The scene where Miaka enters Seiryu's shrine and Chichiri and Tamahome can't enter)  
Tamahome: MIAKA!!!!!  
Miaka: TAMAHOME!!!!!  
Chichiri: FORGET IT TAMAHOME!!YOU CAN'T ENTER THE SEIRYU'S SHRINE!  
Tamahome: Oh shit..forget it i'm outta here..See ya Miaka..Let's go and grab a beer Chichiri  
Miaka:......*dies*  
  
  
Ok..so if ya like the Omakes, review and tell meh!bwahahah!.....


	2. omake2

Disclaimers: i dun own fy and stuff...i dun drink and write...  
oh yeah fisrt i wanna thank Kioko for reading my boring shit...BWAHAHAAH!!..thanks...  
  
Mysterious playing around!  
  
Number one~~~~~~~  
(the scene where Tamahome is counting is money)  
Tamahome:132...534..642...  
Miaka: Damn Tamahome, you're such a looser ya dun know how to count!  
Tamahome:Damn Miaka!your such a blonde you dun knock before coming in!  
Miaka: Damn Tamahome!you're soo...ummm...oh nevermind...  
  
Number two~~~~~~~  
(the scene where Miaka is drowning)  
Miaka:BLBLBLBLBLBLL!!!(the sound of drowning..duh..)  
Hotohori: MIAKA!!!!  
Tasuki: *hits Hotohori's head with his fan*   
Hotohori: *falls down unconsious*  
Tasuki: Let her drown....*laughs evily*BWHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Number three~~~~~~  
(the scene where Tamahome takes Tasuki and pretends he wants to throw him in the water)  
Tasuki:NO STOP DUN DO IT GHOST BOY!!!  
Tamahome:*throws tasuki in the water anyway*  
Tasuki: *transforms into a cute chibi girl*  
Tamahome: What the hell?  
Tasuki: Great..now yall know why i dun know how to swim....  
  
Number four~~~~~~~  
(the scene where Tamahome fins all of his familly dead)  
Tamahome:..Dad...kidz...WHOO~OOO!! I CAN FINNALLY STOP GIVING THEM MONEY!  
  
...........errrrrr.....whatever....review....or something...


	3. mysterious playing around#3

Disclaimers: I don't own any FY characters or anything...  
  
A/N: Ok...So I'm mean...I dun care...My stories sux?I dun care either..I dun know how to spell?Well that's my problem...I said it before and I'll say it again, poeple can be mean, and when they are, I am too..hehhehe...BWAHAHAHAHAA!!!...*clears throat*  
  
MYSTERIOUS PLAYING AROUD!  
Number one~~~~~  
(the scene where Chichiri kidnaps Miaka)  
Miaka: YAAAAAA!!!!!!  
Tamahome:MIAKA!!!!  
Miaka: *dissapears in the dark*  
Tamahome: Oh well...not a big lost..  
  
Number two~~~~~  
(the scene where Nuriko cuts his hair)  
Nuriko:*cuts his hair but the knife slips and he cuts his neck*  
All: Nuriko!!!!!!!  
Nuriko: *falls on the table unconsious*  
  
Number three~~~~  
(the scene where Amiboshi writes something to his brother on his arm)  
Suboshi:Lady Yui...My brother is trying to tell me something...  
Yui: What's he writing Suboshi?  
Suboshi:*reads what Amiboshi is writing*You're a loser...Try to catch me if ya can...  
  
Number four~~~~~  
(the scene where Miaka is trapped in ice)  
Tamahome: Miaka!!She's traped!!!  
Miaka:*dies*  
Tamahaome: NOOOOOO!!!!  
Tasuki:hey man..I'm sorry..But it's gonna be ok!There's a lot of cute girls around in Hokan's empire!  
Tamahome:...Oh yeah..you're right!!HAHAHAHA!!  
Miaka's spirit:I'm gonna kill him!  
  
N/A again...ok..so number two was lame cuz i like Nuriko..sorry guys..but anyway...Hey cind-chan, if you're reding this, do you want me to do a nice fanfic about you and Tasuki?I wont be mean cuz i like ya!.just tell me if you're ok with this cuz i have an idea!


	4. MPA#4

Disclamers: I don't own anything or anyone that's mentioned in there....  
  
Ok...yeah im back...I know yas dun care, but i did this for all the FY fans out there!YAY!!  
!And also for fire_demonesse and Cind-chan who beleive that my things are nice...O.o'...Thanks gurls XD....  
  
Mysterious Playing around!!!  
  
~~Number one!  
(The scene when Miaka asks Tasuki to burn a bit of her hair)  
Miaka: Tasuki!Burn this hair now!  
Tasuki:...alright....REEKKAAAA SHINNEEEEEN!! ~Burns Miaka until she's a pile of dust~  
Tasuki:...oops...my bad...  
  
~~Number two!  
(the scene whereTasuki has to make mouth to mouth to Miaka)  
Tasuki:...Miaka...Come on!Breath!...  
Miaka:..............  
Tasuki:.No way!! I won't touch her!!!  
Miaka:...X.x  
  
  
~~Number three!!  
(the scene where Tamahome's little sister sees Miaka for the first time)  
Miaka: Hi!!!  
yuiren:....really big brother....you have bad tastes....  
Tamahome:....yeah i know..sorry...  
Miaka: X.x  
  
~~Number four!  
(One of the scenes where Tasuki burns tamahomeXD)  
Tasuki: REEEKKAAAA SHINEEEEEENNN!!!  
Tamahome: HAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! ~dies~  
Tasuki: Finally!!!It worked!! Now I AM the BEST!!!BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!...like i never was hehehe...  
  
AN: Ok, Ok, ya dun have to yell, i killed Miaka and Tamahome, so what? Don't review if ya didn't like it, but i think they should make a show with Tasuki only! VIVA LOS TASUKI'S FANS!!!...*clears throat*...ok..sorry..ummm..whatever... O.o'  



	5. MPA#5

Disclaimers: urgh..do i really have to say that all the time?I DUN OWN FY...or do I?  
  
A/N ok, I'm back again with the MPA didn't think it'd be that coolO.o', Thanks poeple!  
Oh and yeah, NeoSprite I am a dude^.^and my name is Shawn hehehe and yes i HATE MIAKA!wee hehehe...  
  
Mysterious playing around!  
  
~~number one!  
(the scene where Nakago is about to rape Miaka)...for neoSprite^.^  
Miaka: Noooo!!!help me!  
Nakago: *gets closer to her*....*blinks a couple of times*  
Miaka:....what....  
Nakago: god you smell bad!  
  
~~number two!  
(the scene where Suboshi enters Nakago's tente and sees him with Soy)  
Suboshi: Sire!I.......  
Nakago: get the hell out!  
Suboshi:....oh my god...HAHAHAHAHA! Your butt is sooooo hairy!!  
  
  
~~number three!  
(the scene where Mitsukake's cat mimics Miaka to Tamahome)  
Kitty: mew mew mew =^.^'=  
Tamahome: Oh my god, your sexier than miaka!  
Kitty: =X.x'=  
  
~~number four!  
(the scene where Hotohori fights with tamahome)  
katcheen katcheen *sound of sword fightin...duh...  
Hotohori: DIE!!!*peirces Tamahome's heart with his sword  
Tamahome: ***dies***  
Hotohori: YES! HE'S DEAD!  
Miaka: nooooooo!!!!tamahome!!!Mitsukake!!!heal him!!  
Mitsukake: no way!over my dead body!!  
  
  
A/N: ok...i'm so out of ideas...please help meh!i really need some ideas cuz my poor little brain won't work tonight...waaa...thanks for all the poeple that likes my FanFics i really apreciate!


End file.
